Hogwart's Guards
by Erisa ken
Summary: Naruto and the gang has been given a mission to protect a certain wizard.NarutoHP crossover. Yaoi. Sasunaru. DracoHarry. Smart Naruto On Haitus
1. New Mission

A/N: This is my new story; I finally decided to publish my own Naruto stories, Yatta. I know my first Naruto story and I decide to make it a Harry Potter crossover. This fic takes place after Sasuke leaves.

Warnings: **Yaoi, Sakura bashing, cursing, possible lemon in the future, Occness, AU.**

Pairings: SasuNaru, DracoHarry, ItaKyuu, RonHermy, GinnyDean (and any other pairings will just be slightly mentioned.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would never have gone to Orochimaru; Itachi would have never killed his clan, Naruto and Sasuke would be making out all the time especially in the fillers and Sakura would have died on their first mission. And if I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have joined the dark lord's side just to be with Draco and since none of these things have happened we can safely assume that I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter.

Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed and flames sent to hell where they will be more appreciated. I sincerely hope you enjoy this if not I might take it down.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Mission

Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of the Hokage Mountain on the head of the Fourth looking down at his home Konoha. The years had done well for him, in the looks department. He had lost all his baby fat and now had a small almost feminine lithe body, he had stopped spiking his hair after a particular comment from someone when he had left the bathhouse with his hair hanging around his face framing his it (three guesses who), and had allowed it to grow out, it now reached mid-back and he usually had it in a high ponytail or a long braid down his back (think Duo) with two strands framing his face, his large blue eyes had become more slender (Kyuubi's doing). He had abandoned his outrageously bright orange jumpsuit for darker colors. In the public eye he had made jounin and was one of the top ranking shinobis and had gained his own fan- club thanks to his new looks and high achievement much to his (and Sasuke's) annoyance.

He felt another's presence and looked over and saw Sasuke sitting next to him. Sasuke Uchiha was his best friend and secret crush; he glanced over at Sasuke and then hurriedly turned away trying to hide the blush on his face. Not that you could blame him. Sasuke was a very handsome young man, with a lean build and broad shoulders, he was just shy of 6 feet, he had long raven locks but not as long as his brother Itachi and his onyx colored eyes had gained a permanent red stain which gave him many fan girls (and boys).

Though Naruto tried to hide his blush Sasuke still saw it but he didn't bother commenting on it. Instead he pretended like he hadn't seen anything, he knew Naruto would be pretty pissed off if he mentioned it and no-one wanted to see a pissed off Naruto, he had had the opportunity of seeing him himself and it was a memory he was still trying to get himself to forget.

"Tsuande-sama wants to see us," Sasuke said to his old teammate.

"Okay." Naruto replied happily pulling on his Anbu Fox mask, Sasuke pulled on his own silver-gray Anbu-wolf mask, they both performed the necessary hand seals for the teleportation jutsu, to arrive in the Hokage office.

As soon as they were in the office Naruto pulled off back his Anbu mask once he realized that only Tsuande was in the office.

"Hey old hag." Naruto called out smiling for all he was worth.

"Shut up you brat," Tsuande replied fondly, "I called you here to brief you on your new mission, but we'll have to wait until the other two to arrive."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, it was uncommon but not unheard of for two Anbu captains to go on missions together, but with two other shinobis it was down right weird. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha.

When Sasuke saw them he remained impassive on the outside, but if you were Naruto and were adept at reading him you could see him crying on the inside.

Naruto who had been tempted to start laughing when Itachi had entered had felt all his humor fade when he saw Sakura.

In looks Itachi was the older version of his brother Sasuke except his hair was longer. Sakura was pretty (A/N: depending on who you asked) with cherry blossom pink hair and leaf green eyes, she had a curvaceous figure and one annoying personality.

The reason Naruto's amusement had disappeared was because now he would have to go back to wearing his mask.

"Hi Sakura-chan, hi Itachi-kun." Naruto greeted cheerfully. While Itachi retuned Naruto's greeting, Sakura ignored him barely sparing him a glance, She didn't know why Sasuke hanged out with that idiot anyway.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled happily attaching herself onto the youngest Uchiha's arm. Everyone in the room flinched at the sound of the girl's voice. While she had attached herself unto Sasuke, she didn't feel the glare that had been directed at her before it switched over to Tsuande. Naruto had glared at Sakura before switching it over to Tsuande wondering why Sakura was going on a mission with them, Sasuke had already been glaring at her for sending both Itachi and Sakura on a mission with them, Tsuande ignored both of them.

"Now that we're all here I'll brief you on your mission," Tsuande said "I received a letter from an old friend of mine, he needs you to guard his school and a student from the dark wizard named Voldemort, he needs you to protect this Harry more than the others."

The four shinobis present raised an eyebrow. Three were thinking that Harry had to be very important to warrant the protection of three Anbu guards captains at that and a jounin, while only one was thinking that Harry was pretty important to warrant the protection of two Anbu captains and two jounins (Naruto had performed a henge when they entered the room to hide the fact that he was an Anbu from anyone who was entering at the time).

"So I take it this kid is pretty important," Itachi said in his usual bored tone.

" You see the faith of the world rests on his shoulder, if any thing happens to him even we would be in serious trouble." The four ninjas nodded accepting their mission.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Sakura hopefully, sticking out her chest and blinking her eyes cutely for added effect when the briefing was over.

Sasuke looked at her barely managing to keep the disgust off his face and answered her no.

"Why not?" She asked pouting cutely at him (A/N: bleegh), she didn't even realize that the others were watching her trying to get Sasuke to go out and have dinner with her.

"No, I'm going home to get packed and get some rest we do leave early tomorrow at 5." Sasuke stated in the Uchiha patented and owned bored tone. Sakura looked at him thinking over what he had just said then nodded her head accepting it. "Bye, then I'll go home and start preparing too."

Sasuke watched her go and turned to glare at the Hokage, he noted that Naruto and Itachi were glaring at her also.

"Why is Sakura going on a mission with us?" asked a very miffed Naruto.

" Because she is the most skilled medic-nin there is and since you all seemed to get along with each other I thought she was the perfect choice," Tsuande said. Tsuande was lying through her teeth she knew none of the young men in front of her could stand the pink haired jounin medic-nin, each had their own reason.

Sasuke because Naruto had once liked her (or so he thought) and she was constantly hanging all over him, Naruto because she was constantly hanging all over Sasuke and didn't take being a ninja seriously and Itachi because she was always hanging onto his cute little brother and preventing him from doing so something he enjoyed doing when no-one was around to witness this out-of-character behavior and she was always being a bitch towards Naruto.

"So is Hinata, so why didn't you send her instead," Naruto and Sasuke said together. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes, but Hinata is away on a mission right now," Tsuande said.

"What ever." Naruto said before performing the necessary hand seals to teleport to his home. Once home he grabbed a bag and stuffed all his weapons in it, more than the bag could possibly hold but he had performed a seal on his bags to hold more than they would normally be able to fit inside. He grabbed another bag and stuffed his extra Anbu uniforms in it.

He grabbed two books on his shelf. They were called: "A History of Magic" and "How to Survive in the Wizarding World." Naruto quickly flipped through each book absorbing all the information they had to offer storing it away for later use, before putting the books back on the shelf.

Suddenly there was a knocking at his door, he opened it and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke opposite him with Itachi behind him. Naruto raised an eyebrow "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to borrow one of your books to prepare for the mission." Sasuke said. Naruto stepped aside allowing them entrance. Sasuke looked around the room, no matter how many times he had been there it always surprised him to see Naruto's apartment.

Brief history between Sasuke and Naruto

The first time he had come he had been greatly surprised. Naruto had collapsed that day at practice and both him and Kakashi had brought him back to his apartment, Sakura had refused saying she didn't want to enter that pigsty. Him and Kakashi had been surprised when they had entered, the apartment had been clean, there had been no ramen cups lying around the apartment, when they had entered his room they had been even more surprised to see the number of books lining the wall on the book-shelf, most of them had been about jutsus and useful seals and others had been about books involving other parts of the world. His cupboards had barely had any ramen in them, he had about only two orange jumpsuits, all his other clothing had been pretty normal not too many bright colors and his walls hadn't been painted orange as they had previously thought. But what had surprised them the most was the folded Anbu uniform and the reddish orange fox mask- signifying that he was a captain because it was very detailed. When he had woken up and saw them staring at the uniform he had explained to them how Kyuubi the fox demon inside had been training him since he was 4 and that he had become an Anbu at age 8. (A/N: All this is after Sasuke tried to go to Orochimaru and Naruto had brought him back on his first attempt, remember this is Au so don't flame me for that.)

Sasuke had been surprised and a little jealous and angry that Naruto hadn't told him but Naruto said he couldn't tell them because the villagers would hate him more than they already did and he made them promise not to tell Sakura, after that incident him and Naruto had become more close and Naruto had begun to train him.

The only people who knew about Naruto except the third who is presently dead, Tsuande, Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka who had raised Naruto like his own son was Itachi.

One day when Sasuke had come to train he had been surprised to find that Naruto had a guest, because from what Naruto had told him nobody ever visited him except for him (Sasuke), Iruka and Kakashi, but what had clinched it was that said visitor had been his brother Itachi, murderer of the Uchiha clan, his first instinct had been to kick Itachi's ass from sun up to sun down, but then he had seen Itachi sitting their calmly drinking tea and talking to his teammate. He had approached them and demanded what the hell was going on, Itachi and Naruto had then proceeded to inform him that Itachi hadn't killed the clan it had been the organization he had been working for, the third had sent him to spy on them and so he had to make Sasuke hate him so that he could fit in. Naruto and Itachi had met because Naruto had been one of his friends at the academy though he had been wearing a henge at the time and Naruto was the one that collected his reports. Sasuke had nodded accepting this because every time him and Itachi ran in to each other he (Itachi) never seemed to be really trying to hurt him. Since then the three had become close and trained together to hone their skills to a fine point, that was the year Sasuke had applied for Anbu and six-months later had been promoted to captain with high recommendation from his brother who had managed to redeem himself in the villagers eyes and had regained his position in the Anbu squad, Naruto and other Anbus that had worked with him, making him the youngest Anbu captain ever (or so everyone thought) at the age of thirteen (A/N: the Orochimaru incident occurred when they were eleven about to turn twelve in this story).

Back to the Story

Naruto pointed out the two books that Itachi and Sasuke should read. The two activated their Sharingans in order to record what was in the books.

"Did you finish reading them already?" asked Sasuke as he and Itachi finished with the books, Naruto nodded his head yes.

"Why don't we leave from here tomorrow?" suggested Itachi.

"Okay." Naruto agreed. The two brothers left and quickly returned. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

Itachi looked at the blonde with an innocent expression on his face.

"Don't even try to pull that on me, you're no innocent, Itachi. I know what you're up to you want me to cook for you guys right?"

"Damn and I thought you wouldn't have noticed." Naruto and Sasuke both rolled their eyes at the older Uchiha.

After Naruto had finished cooking and they finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen they turned in.

The next morning they arrived at Tsuande's office with ten minutes to spare each dressed in their Anbu uniform. They talked with each other until Sakura arrived. When Sakura arrived she looked around and spotted the three Anbu Captains.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked trying (and failing) to look as though she cared; inwardly she was rejoicing the absence of the 'blond-loudmouthed-demon' brat. Tsuande just pointed her finger to the Anbu Captain that was wearing the Fox Mask. Sakura gaped, No way was that Naruto, she had served under the Fox Anbu more than once and he had been nothing like the 'demon-brat'.

Naruto took off the mask before turning to face Sakura and said "Sorry for not telling you sooner Sakura", but Sakura see that the blonde was not sorry at all. Inner Sakura growled angrily at being made fun of while the outer Sakura smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

"Here." Tsuande said handing a letter to Naruto. Sakura wondered about this, but didn't say anything, she figured Tsuande had raised Naruto's rank as a Shinobi because Sasuke's had been raised.

To The Four Shinobis,

Thank you for agreeing guard Harry along with the rest of Hogwarts, I cannot thank you enough, and you will be fully compensated. I would like for you to meet Harry and his friends Hermione Granger and the Weasleys. The book that has been sent along with the owl will serve as a port-key, it will take you to the Leaky Cauldron, where you will meet Tom the bartender he will give you rooms that will help you guard Harry, he is staying in room four (not to worry no-one but you can read this letter there's a spell on it preventing anyone but you four and your Hokage from reading this). Along with the book there are four necklaces that you should wear at all times, they are translation charms- here Naruto rolled his eyes everyone of them-maybe except Sakura Knew how to speak English (and many others), not that many were aware of this though and Naruto intended to keep it that way-and will help you to be able to communicate with others. Harry and the others will show you around Diagon Alley so you can purchase and fit in even better amongst us wizards. The port-key leaves at 5:05 am.

Yours truly,

Dumbledore.

P.S. My favorite candy is Cockroach Clusters.

Naruto turned to Sasuke holding out the letter "Burn it."

Sasuke did as he was told. Sakura scowled when she saw this_ "Why does Sasuke have to do everything that demon brat says."_

"Do you have everything committed to memory?" asked Itachi as he yawned sleepily. Sakura looked at them puzzled, _"What is going on."_ Naruto nodded before repeating everything in the letter.

The truth was Naruto had photographic memory he only needed to see something once for it to be stuck in his mind permanently. This particular trait he viewed as a curse, especially after the one incident in which he had walked in on a naked Sasuke, who had apparently just stepped out of the shower, because he had had water running down his well defined body and the sun coming through the windows hadn't helped any they had only given the Uchiha a more godly appearance, if Naruto had had less self-restraint he would have suffered a nose-bleed and since the poor blonde had been suffering from insomnia because he kept seeing Sasuke naked and in some interesting positions with himself every-time he closed his eyes.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Sasuke. Tsuande glanced at her watch before replying.

"A minute. I suggest you get ready to leave." She threw the book and the box containing the necklaces to them. Itachi caught the book while Naruto caught the necklaces.

They all hurriedly placed their hand on the book while holding their bags in the other hand. Suddenly they felt a pull at their navel and they went spiraling away into a vortex of colors.

* * *

A/N: And their goes the first chapter if there is anything you are confused about feel free to ask any questions. And to the readers of my other story: Complicated or Uncomplicated (Tyka), don't worry I will still continue it I just needed a change of scenery, I might have the next chapter of Complicated or Uncomplicated up along with the second chapter of this story.

Next announcement: I have another SasuNaru that I'm working on it's a high school fic but they will all have some kind of powers. As soon as I work out the kinks in it I will post it.

Ja. .


	2. Harry and Company

A/N: And here as promised is the next chapter of Hogwarts Guards.

**As requested by a reviewer here is the time line for this story:**

**After Sasuke ran off to join Orochimaru and the sound Ninjas, Naruto brought him back on the first try at age 11. Naruto became Anbu at age 8; Sasuke became Anbu at age 13, Naruto became Anbu captain at age 9, Naruto master a seal allowing Kyuubi to be able to have her own body while still being connected to him at age 10 before he was assigned to team 7 with Sasuke and the others, Sasuke became Anbu captain at age 13 six months after he was made Anbu thanks to Naruto and Itachi's recommendation to Tsuande, Naruto and Sasuke both trained under Jiriya at age 14 for a year before mastering everything he had to teach. The village is still in the dark about Naruto's past and current strength.**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dean -16 (6th year)**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura– 16 (6th year)**

**Ginny, Luna- 15 (5th year)**

**Itachi- 22 (DADA teacher for now)**

Warnings: Yaoi (For pairings check the first chapter), Cursing, and Sakura bashing, possible lemon in the future, heavy make out sessions between two guys (some are fake), OOCness, female Kyuubi emerging.

**There is a pole at the end of this chapter** .

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto, that's why we see him and Sasuke making out on cartoon network (heavy on the sarcasm).**

**Before we get on with the story I'd like to thank all those who reviewed this story.**

And here goes the second chapter of Hogwarts Guards.

* * *

Chapter 2: Harry and Company 

They were jerked to a stop with a slam; they each landed on their feet. When they looked around they saw that the other patrons were staring at them curiously. Ignoring the stares Naruto handed out the necklaces before they moved over to Tom to enquire about their rooms.

"Aye, you're the ones Dumbledore told me about?" Tom asked, at the others nod, he turned around and grabbed the keys.

"Follow me." They followed the old man out of the room and up some stairs. They came to a stop in front of a door marked 4, though they saw this none of them made any comments. He told them which rooms were theirs. When Tom was gone they each chose which room they would stay in, Naruto ended up in the room on the left of Harry, Itachi was in the on the right of Harry's, Sasuke was in the room opposite Naruto and Sakura was in the room next to Sasuke (something about being next to her precious Sasuke-kun who she didn't notice seemed disturbed by this declaration) and opposite Harry.

"We all should get some sleep, before meeting with this Harry Potter." Naruto suggested before turning and entering his room ignoring the fuming pink-haired female.

"Why do we have to listen to that brat, he acts like he's better than us," Sakura said angrily.

"Girl don't you know anything?" asked Itachi in a bored tone like the fact that he was taking orders from someone younger than him didn't bother him, which in truth it didn't.

"Know what?" asked a still pissed Sakura.

"Naruto outranks all of us, he's a Sanin in consideration." Itachi said before turning around and heading towards his own room.

"I'm going downstairs." Sasuke said, he unlike his two superiors wanted to know about his surroundings. _"But knowing Naruto he probably already did something to find out more about this place while he sleeps."_

"I'll come with you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said while attaching herself to the younger Uchiha's arm. Sasuke Shrugged off her hold on him before quickly performing a henge to blend in with the others, when he was finished he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, with glasses and his black hair was now a sandy brown color. Sakura squealed when she saw his new appearance and attached herself to him only to be shrugged off again only this time not as gently as before as he turned to head back down the stairs.

He entered the inn and sat at a table in the back of the room, which presented him with a view of the entire room while remaining invisible to the people in the room unless they were looking specifically for him. Sakura in the seat opposite him and tried to get him into a conversation, Sasuke ignored her futile attempts in favor of surveying the room. As he continued his observation of the room he saw a woman come down the stairs.

She had long knee-length blonde hair similar to Naruto's except hers had red blood colored streaks in it. When she turned facing them properly you could see that she was quite beautiful, she had blue-green eyes like the ocean and her eyes were wide set making her look innocent, she was dressed in a blue tank top and white shorts. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized he knew who it was. He sat and silently watched as she approached them before taking the empty seat next to him.

Sakura was again pissed off not even fifteen minutes after she had finally cooled down it was almost as if her emotions were set on one setting. _"How dare she sit next to my Sasuke kun?" _(A/N: Yeah right bitch.)

'What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the mysterious girl. Before she could answer the question however Sakura interrupted with a question of her own.

"Sasuke-kun you know this girl?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with his usual one word response, before turning back to the girl with an eyebrow raised waiting for her response to his previously asked question.

"Naruto sent me, saying he needed sleep." The girl said.

"But why would he need sleep, he went to bed earlier than us last night." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he slept."

"But why didn't he sleep?" asked a puzzled Sasuke. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Naruto's face for the day since he had gotten up and done everything he needed to do before he and Itachi woke up, and when Naruto had spoken to Sakura he had been facing away from him.

"That would be something he himself would have to tell you." The girl said with a knowing smile.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to introduce us?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. She didn't really care about how Sasuke knew the girl, or how he knew when Naruto went to sleep, but she was getting tired of being ignored.

Sasuke turned to look at her as though he had just remembered she was still there before turning back to the girl to introduce her.

"This is-" but before Sasuke could say her name the girl interrupted to introduce herself.

'Call me Yuubi-san." Yuubi-san said.

"Oh, okay Yuubi-san, how do you and Sasuke-kun know each other?" Sakura asked blinking innocently.

"Through a mutual acquaintance." Yuubi replied not giving anything away.

"And who would this acquaintance be?" Sakura asked still with the innocent act.

Yuubi's eyes flashed dangerously but Sakura didn't catch it, though Sasuke did though. "Not anyone you know." She replied before turning back to Sasuke. "Which room is Itachi staying in?" She asked trying not to let Sakura know that she knew which room they were all staying in.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything just told her which room Itachi was staying in.

"Arigato." Yuubi said before she turned and went back up the stairs she had just descended.

"Sasuke-kun, what is your relationship with Yuubi-san?" Sakura asked voice dripping with false sweetness as she blinked coyly at the Uchiha who was again ignoring her.

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours." Sasuke said. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that two hours had already passed since they came downstairs making it 11' o Clock, the stupid time difference was beginning to get to him. " I go wake Naruto up."

He climbed the stairs an entered room three. He sighed shaking his head as the room door opened easily under the turn of his hand. _"Once a dobe always a dobe."_ He stepped into the room and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

Naruto was laying on the bed in a white T-shirt and his black silk boxers. The t-shirt had ridden up showing off a firm creamy peach colored stomach; with the boxers alone he was able to see Naruto's nicely shaped legs and his sun-kissed locks were spread around him out of it's braid making him look oh so innocent and desirable at the same time. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped towards Naruto to wake him up before he did something he would regret like jumping the blonde and ravishing him.

He shook Naruto gently quite different from how he normally woke Itachi and Sakura by slapping them awake and watched as the blonde blinked owlishly up at him before recognition entered his eyes.

"Sasuke?" He questioned groggily.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's time for us to meet Harry."

"Oh, give me a minute."

Naruto got out of the bed and dressed in his Anbu gear, before standing still a minute, suddenly the door to the room opened and Yuubi-san waked in.

"Kyuubi, what were you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I was with Itachi, we were-." Naruto held up a hand stopping her from continuing.

"I don't even want to know." He shuddered; when Kyuubi and Itachi were together certain unmentionable horrors occurred.

Sasuke smirked.

"Aren't you going to release your henge?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at himself and noticed that he was still indeed in his henge, he quickly released it. He stood there in all his glory (A/n: Yeah right) in his Anbu gear.

"Let's go get Itachi." He said to the blonde. Naruto nodded and called Kyuubi, she came over to him winked and then disappeared back into him.

They both stepped out of the room to see a furious Sakura with one hand raised to knock at the door clad in her jounin outfit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before stepping around her to knock at Itachi's door. After the first two knocks Itachi appeared in front of him already in his Anbu gear and black wolf mask.

"I see you're ready." Naruto said approvingly.

"Yeah now let's get this over with."

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura stepped in front of room 4. Naruto raised his and knocked at the door. They waited a few minutes, before the door was finally opened by a boy about their age (Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura) with messy black hair, startling green eyes and glasses. He was quite good looking; he probably had a fan cloud that was almost a match for Sasuke's and Naruto's.

"Yes how may I help you?" The boy asked in soft voice that probably didn't help with his fan girls if he didn't like them, which he probably didn't.

"We're the bodyguards hired by Dumbledore to protect you." Naruto said not beating around the bush.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"You don't." Naruto answered bluntly, "But you could ask us something that we should know about you since we are your supposed bodyguards."

Harry looked at them for a minute and then thought about the letter that Dumbledore had sent him, he then remembered the P.S. at the bottom of the letter.

"What's my favourite candy?"

While the other three glanced at each other, but since Sakura wasn't wearing a mask like the others it was quite easy to see her confusion more than the others at the question.

"Cockroach Clusters." Naruto answered simply; that had been the only part of the letter that had puzzled him but now he had the answer to the bizarre P.S. at first he'd thought the man was just a bit off his rocker.

The other three looked at him in surprise, Sakura more than the others, but it quickly dissolved into anger._ "How could that brat suggest something so disgusting and stupid?"_ She balled her hands into fists preparing to beat the shit out of Naruto but paused when She saw Harry nodding his head in the affirmative showing that Naruto's answer was the correct one.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Weren't you listening when I read you guys the letter earlier?" (A/N: More like recite the already burnt letter, but who's checking.) Naruto asked, you could he hear the irritation in his voice. Turning back to Harry he addressed him with a question. "So are you going to invite us in or not?"

Harry nodded moving aside to let the four shinobis into his room.

When they entered the saw three other people already in the room. They looked at Harry for an explanation, but because of the mask on their face he didn't realize what they wanted. Naruto realizing this opened his mouth to ask the question pf who the three were when the boy with flaming red hair beat him to it.

"Harry who are they?"

Harry seeming to forget the other three that were in his room hastily rushed to assure them they began to reach for their wands.

"It's okay, these are my and Hogwarts' bodyguards."

The three looked at him skeptically.

"If you say so." The girl with the same flaming red hair as the boy said. "So what are they're names."

Harry looked sheepish. "Actually I don't know their names either."

"Oh for the love of….Harry how could you not ask their names?" A girl with brown bushy hair asked.

"Um, I forgot?" Harry said uneasily. He had the strongest feeling that the three in the mask was watching them with amusement.

"Then why not enquire their names now." The girl suggested in a tone bordering on amusement and exasperation.

"Er right." Harry turned to face the four in front of him.

"So what are you guys names."

The girl sighed in frustration at her friend's lack of manners. The guy with the fox mask stepped in front of them and bowed slightly "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The guy with the silvery-gray wolf mask stepped forward bowing slightly like Naruto had done before. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The girl with pink hair (Harry and the others flinched at the color) and green eyes stepped forward mimicking the actions of the two before her. "Sakura Haruno."

The person with the black wolf mask didn't step forward, but he inclined his head to the left "Itachi Uchiha."

The looked at the two who shared last names wondering what their relationship was.

Harry nodded his head showing that he had caught their names then turned his head to his friends.

"These are my friends." He said. He pointed to the boy with the red hair. "That's my friend Ronald Weasley, or Ron," he pointed to the girl with the bushy hair "That's Hermoine Granger," he pointed to the girl with the red hair "That's Ron's sister Ginny."

The four nodded their heads.

"So are you going to remove your masks, after all you will be going to school with us for a whole year."

The four glanced at each other, they weren't told anything about going to school as students.

"Dumbledore said that you would be going to school as students and that one o you would be going as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he said you guys would already know this because he had requested that four of you go under cover as students and teacher while another four would go as the guards for the school and your Hokage or whatever said that it was okay." Harry elaborated to the shinobis.

"FUCK." The others turned to look at Naruto startled at his exclamation.

"You mean you didn't know?" Harry asked suspiciously. They nodded their heads in the negative.

"That old hag is probably laughing her head off at us." Naruto said angrily.

Harry and the others looked at him wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"Anyway are you going to remove your masks?" Ron asked impatiently not noticing the glare that both Hermoine and Ginny was throwing at him for his rudeness.

Naruto sighed before he reached up to remove his mask he motioned for the others to do the same. When the masks were removed the four Hogwarts students gasped in shock at seeing the faces of the three masked people.

"But you can't be no-older than us." Harry spluttered.

"I thought that was obvious from Sakura's appearance." Naruto said.

"I thought she was just a tag along." Harry said meekly.

Naruto laughed at this while Sakura was huffing indignantly.

"Nah we're all, well almost all, the same age?" Ron asked looking doubtfully at Sakura and Naruto. He assumed that Naruto was a girl because of his long hair that was pulled back into a high-ponytail, his facial features and his soft voice that was no longer muffled by the mask.

The two Uchihas who had maintained their stoic image through the four friends inspection of them suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The other people in the room (except Naruto) stared at them strangely wondering what was so funny. Sakura was starring at the two Uchihas in shock, she had never heard either of them laugh let alone smile, and the only expression she had ever seen on their face was a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked clearly puzzled. Looking from the laughing Uchihas to Naruto who was twitching angrily looking like he would like nothing better than to ring somebody's neck.

"I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL." Naruto growled out, he turned to the two still laughing Uchihas and snapped at them, "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is." Sasuke said between breaths as he calmed down. Then as if someone had flipped a switch both he and Itachi regained their stoic expression, except this time a smirk was firmly in place further irritating Naruto.

"You're not a girl?" Ron asked disbelievingly at Naruto.

"Wanna go check?" Naruto asked him innocently. Sasuke scowled at this , no-one was allowed to see _his_ Naruto naked- wait he wasn't his, well not yet anyways and he planned on changing that soon.

His scowl didn't go unnoticed by Hermoine, Ginny (Who were Yaoi fan girls) and Itachi who was watching both boys.

"No thanks." Stuttered Ron.

"Good," Naruto said before turning to Harry, "So Harry did you guys get your stuff already?" Harry nodded his head "Sorry to bother you, but you'll have to take us to buy our stuff since we don't know what we'll need to get."

Harry nodded again, "So you guys coming?" he asked his friends, they nodded and stood up.

"We should perform a henge on our clothes so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Naruto said to the others.

Harry and the others looked at them wondering what they were talking about, they watched as the four made hand signs then gasped in surprise as a small pop was heard ensued by smoke covering the four shinobis

When they saw the smoke the four started panicking until the smoke began to clear. They gaped at the clothing the four were now wearing.

Naruto was now wearing tight blue jeans with a tight t-shirt that had a blonde fox (A/N: I have never heard nor seen a blonde fox in my life but for the sake of this story there is one.) that had nine tails on the front and on the back was the Konoha village symbol on the back. Sasuke had on black baggy jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his hips and a black muscle shirt with the Uchiha fan on the front with the Konoha symbol on the back. Sakura was wearing a pleated petal pink skirt with an off the shoulder white top, with pink shoes that crisscrossed around her legs. Itachi was wearing fading blue jeans and blue t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin with red clouds on the front and the Konoha symbol on the back.

The four shinobis turned to check out what each was wearing. Naruto and Sasuke blushed when they saw how the other looked in their new outfit. When they saw what Itachi was wearing they glared at him.

"What?" Itachi asked not understanding why the three were glaring at him.

"The symbol on your shirt front," Sasuke said exasperatedly.

The older Uchiha looked down and saw the clouds on his shirt, then he looked at his brother and did something none of them (except Naruto and Sasuke who were used to it) expected him to do, he glomped Sasuke. Then with stars shining in his eyes he cried " Oh my baby brother, this shows how much you care about me." He then burst into tears, the others in the room sweat dropped.

"Okay now let go," Sasuke said .He was getting tired of his brother glomping him every chance he got.

Naruto laughed, Ginny and Hermoine looked like they were about to faint at the sound, "Come on let's go."

Itachi quickly performed a few more hand seals changing the clouds into a young woman with blonde hair and red streaks, and blue green eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke both raised their eyebrows but didn't comment; instead they turned and followed the other s out the door.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter.

**There are somethings I need to attend to, first I need a beta requirements include some one who doesn't mind reading yaoi because that's the only thing I write and who doesn't mind changing things in the story around.**

**The second thing is that the Naruto featured in this story the one with the long hair is my cannon Naruto and will be present in all my other Naruto stories so if anyone has a problem with a smart and powerful Naruto you've been warned.**

**The third thing is for the other characters that will appear as the official guards for the school, I have no idea who they will be so I need votes on who to bring in the characters are from the following:**

**Gaara **

**Neiji**

**Hinata**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino (If you pick Ino there will be more Sakura bashing.)**

**Lee**

**Kankuro**

**Temari**

**Shino.**

**You have until the fourth chapter to cast your votes after that everything is off.**

**Please review, flames will be ignored since only people who are bored flame other people's stories.**

**Ja ne .**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story but I am now busy preparing for my regents, for those of you who live in New York you probably already know what I'm talking about. Further more I would like to say this story will be going on Hiatus until further notice since I kind of lost where I'm going with it, but do not despair I have a new story coming soon, and yes it still is a NarutoHP Crossover and will still have the same pairings, except for some major changes which you will notice from the first chapter.

New Story's name is: Summoner and Tamer; Naruto's Guide.

Stupid name I know but if you can come up with a better name before I put it up please share it with me.


End file.
